Central Park
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase's life changes when she runs in Central Park and doesn't look where she's going. AU.


I felt the stitch in my side and smiled. That was just the pain I was chasing. And the feeling of my body burning. The concrete underneath my feet, and the park zipping past me. It was all fine until I rain smack dab into a chest. This sent me sprawling. I cringed at the feeling of my skin grinding grinding against the pavement. I could feel warm blood seep from my cuts. My eyes remained close. I attempted to rise, but a heavy force pinned me down. I peeked through my eyelashes, the way kids do during a game of groundies, and internally groaned at the sight of a man pinning me down. I had enough of them at the current moment. The guy gave no sign if moving,

"Um, can you get off of me?" I squeaked, very unlike me. This snapped him out of his daze and he murmured something I couldn't catch. He sat back and let me sit up. He moved his face up and I gasped. I was met with the most attractive eyes. They were a brilliant sea green, with this mischievous and boyish sparkle.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding" He scrabbled over to me to get a closer look. He reached out and touched the raw skin and I hissed. He looked at me apologetically, and stood.

He stuck his hand out, "C'mon."

I was uneasy, but I took his hand anyway, "Huh?"

"I'm taking you back to my place" As I opened my mouth to protest he quickly added, "You're injured, and it's the least I can do. I did plow you over" He rubbed the back of his neck, and gave me a crooked grin.

"How do I know you won't just rape me? Or murder me?" I let go of his hand, just now realizing I was still holding it.

He still had the crooked grin in his face, "I swear I will do nothing. I swear on my Mom. And that's a pretty big deal."

I couldn't find a way to say no. I nodded, even though every sane nerve in my body urged me to turn away.

"I'm Percy by the way," He said in between small talk.

I smirked, "Just Percy?"

"Well I was going to introduce myself like James Bond" He-Percy shrugged,

"That would've been much better." I nodded

He looked at me, "Do over?" I nodded again.

"I'm Jackson. Percy Jackson" He made sure to seriously flip his shaggy black hair out of his eyes

"I give it a 10. Even better with the bieber hair flip" I laughed

"Hey, I've been flipping my hair a lot longer the bieber" Percy protested, but joined me in laughter shortly afterward. The walk to his place was short and sweet. The building he lived in was run down and cramped between two glossy and large businesses. Bricks were falling out, paint was chipped, but it all made it seem more homey. Percy took a few minutes get the door unlocked, the minutes included him cursing under his breath, switching keys and jiggling multiple keys in the lock. Finally the lock clicked and the door creaked opened. He stepped back

"Ladies first" He nodded at me

I smiled, "Your Mom has taught you well"

He directed me through cramped up hallways, and sharp turns untill he pulled me through in archway into a small kitchen. Without warning, he hoisted me up, rarther easily, into the smudged counter. Percy's hands stood still on my waist, and he heavily blushed, turning his neck bright pink, when he noticed this. He ran a folded washcloth under the tap.

"This may sting" He warned before pressing it against my elbow. I winced and choked in sharply. Instinctly I wrapped my hand around his biecp. And did he have quite the muscles. Percy continued tending to my elbow, knee cap and wrist. Whenever I made a noise, Percy would look at me to make sure I was okay. It felt nice to know some one cared.

After tending to me, Percy gave me an odd look, "You've seen my house, but you haven't given me your name"

"It's Annabeth"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

My feet pounding against the round was the only sound in Central Park. Birds were once chirping but they stopped, I had better things to worry about then why the birds stopped chirping. Luke wouldn't stop blowing up my phone. How was I supposed to react to my crush of 7 years, boyfriend of 3 and fiance of 1/2 cheating on me with my bestfriend of 10 years? Just brush it off like someone stepped on the back of my shoe? Then for the 2nd time, I was too far into my head and ran into someone for the second time in 3 days.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this happened again I'm so sor-Annabeth?" I looked down, I had ended up on top, to see Percy under me.

I smiled, "We have to stop meeting like this"

"Agreed," He tried moving and grimaced

I slid off of him, "Okay, I've hurt you. Let me take you to get a coffee or something."

He shook his head

"I have the money. My treat." I insisted. Percy stood up and we walked side by side.

"So do you never look where you're going?" Percy asked

I laughed, a good real laugh,"I do, I've just a lot going on"

"Care to talk about it?" He asked very gently. I opened my mouth to talk but realized we had reached the local coffee shop 'Steamers'. I ordered my coffee the way I always drink it, straight black. Percy got some sugary faux coffee drink

I glared at him,

"What? It's more normal than drinking black coffee" He protested as we sat down.

I sipped my coffee, "How come you never look where your going?"

"You really want to know?" He gave me a sorrowful stare

I nodded

"My Dad, who hasn't been in my life since I was crawling, called me up. I'm not even sure how he got my number, but asked me to be the new CEO of his boat and yacht company. It means moving, new job, I'll be one of the snobby CEOs with slicked back and dyed hair. Due to this, my girlfriend-now ex-girlfriend who is an art major and hippie decided upon hearing this wants nothing to do with me. That's the update on the life of Percy Jackson."

"I think you should take the job," I took a sip of my coffee, "But, it's your choice. I'm not gonna force you."

Percy looked at me and smiled, "Your the first person to say that"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I went running again, this time making sure I looked where I was going. I needed a new place to stay. There is no way in hell that I am going to still be living with Thalia, the finace stealer. The morning was cloudy, but most days in New York were. Then I saw him.

Percy.

He was hunched over, I think tying his shoe. When I round the corner and came closer I noticed his hands cupping a small animal. He heard me and perked his head up.

"Annabeth?" He straightened up, revealing a small tan kitten in his hands. I stepped closer

I cracked a smile, "First time we didn't plow into each other"

"It must be a miracle" He followed my eyes to the small critter, "It was crying and I couldn't just leave it here."

"So, you have a soft side for animals" I was now in arms reach of the kitten, I nervously stroked it's soft fur

Percy was looking at me though, "I-I took the job, I'm packing up my things. And" He paused, "I'll be needing some help"

"I'd love to help."

We walked back to his place, I surprisingly knew the way back. His house was even more cluttered with boxes. I picked up a frame. an older woman, with eyes that just seemed ageless, smiled at the camera, a small wrinkled baby in her hands.

"Is this you?" I held up the picture so he could see. Percy had busied himself setting the kitten down in a smaller box and fetched a plate of milk. He smiled

"Yep. Wasn't I the cutest"

I nodded, "Yeah. What happened?" He punched my arm

"Just pack."

"Ooh. Somebody's getting angry" I taunted. I went for the kitchen, admitting I lost my way around the twisty hallways. I wrapped an array of dusty wine glasses, plastic cups, cracked mugs, and some nice regular cups. I then promoted myself plates, again Percy had quite the collection of things. I was in the middle of finishing up plates and bowls when Luke Bryan blasted through the house. Percy slid in on his socks.

"Country?" I asked standing up and dusting of my bare knees. He nodded and grabbed my hands. We ending up dancing, not slow dancing like you would at the Prom, Percy knew had to swing dance. There wasn't any more packing done that morning.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I was laughing to heavily to say anything. While dancing, Percy made the stupidest-and cutest, but that was beyond the point-face.

"Well. With your help I packed 2 other boxes" He said between chuckles

I regained my breath, "I should go, it's getting kinda late." I checked the clock it flashed 8:46. Had I really been here since 9 AM? I made sure to grab my phone of the counter and head towards the door.

Percy grabbed my bicep, "Wait, I've got to stop running into you. Can I have your number?" He flashed this troublemaker smile and I couldn't find a way to say no

"Yeah, it's ###-###-###, now can I leave?" I watched him fish around in his pockets, seriously guy pockets were way bigger than girl pockets-don't even get me started on those fake pockets, pulled out his phone and typed my number in.

He replaced his phone, "Yeah I guess"

I opened the creaky door and was greeted with the sight of rain. Thunder boomed and I jumped, Percy lightly laughed

"Is Annabeth I-don't-know-your-last-name afraid of a little thunder?" He teased, I laughed along with him. I was a little frightened by thunder. But who really cares?

"I cannot walk to my car, maybe 3 miles away in pounding rain in a flimsy tank top and workout shorts" I groaned, _what was I do to?_

Percy had a childish grin on his face, "SLEEPOVER" He squealed girlishly. I laughed, silently accepting the fact I was going to sleep at Percy's house, a guy I kinda knew. We wound up sitting on the floor by the ashy fire place wrapped in blankets, I was a little blushy from Percy's question.

EARLIER

"C'mon up to my room, let's get blankets." He grabbed my hand, and boy he had those hands that you wish you hold forever. We ran up the thin stairway. Once we picked out our blankets, I settled on a fuzzy quilt with trees, mountains, and bear on it. Percy decided on having his brown thick comforter. The whole room smelled like Percy, that guy smell, the sea, and just something I couldn't put my finger on-but I know I love it. Percy held up dark blue pajama pants and a t-shirt with the words GOODE HIGH SWIM TEAM plastered across the front

"Bottom or top?" I blushed crimson, he laughed-a good deep laugh

"I'm kidding" He tossed the t-shirt at me and stepped in closet to change. I hesitantly slipped my tank top off, leaving me only in short work out shorts and my sports bra. The shirt was extremely soft, I left my shorts on, just in case.

Percy knocked on the door, "You decent?" I unknowingly smiled. There would be lots guys dying to catch a girl changing, Percy on the other hand asked if I was decent.

"Yeah, it's safe to come in" The smile stayed on my face. Percy's bare chest was hairless and tan. He had an 8 pack, it took some work to break my gaze away from it.

LATER

"Yeesh, it's really pouring out there" Percy wrapped himself tighter in the blanket

I shuddered, "We should do something to pass the time,"

"Like 21 questions?" At my disgusted look he quickly added, "Like, with okay questions. Nothing to personal"

I visibly relaxed and Percy's face broke into a smile, "Alright, You go first"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Grey. What's yours?"

"Blue. Um, favorite animal?"

"Owl, and yours?"

"Any creature under the sea, what's the best movie you've ever seen?"

"I don't always see movies, I normally see documentaries"

"Wow, you are a dork,"

Percy and I talk away. I learned Percy has had 2 step dads, Gabe-nicknamed Smelly Gabe-and Paul-his current one. His Mom writes, his best friend is kinda a hippie and named Grover. And when his dad, who disappeared for 20 years of his life, offered the position his girlfriend Rachel Elisabeth Dare, an art major and hippie decided she couldn't date a CEO, even though he hadn't taken the job and they dated for 5 years. He liked Finding nemo, any blue food-Smelly Gabe said food couldn't be blue so his mom, Sally, started making blue food-, and he liked swimming. Soon we talked the night away the sun was rising between the tall buildings and the rain had ceased.

"See ya, Wise Girl" Percy held the door open, leaning on it very attractively.

I stopped, "Wise Girl?"

Percy seemed to hesitate, "Cause your a nerd, I mean you only see documentaries"

"Well, bye I had fun _Seaweed Brain_ "

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah, your head is full kelp. Easy. Bye" I did the unexpected I gave Percy a hug. He seemed as taken back I as felt. I reached my car when I noticed I was still in Percy's t-shirt and my tank top was lying on his bedroom floor. I would've panicked, but His shirt smelled like heaven and it was super super soft. I drove home. I was half way to the door when I remembered that Thalia lives with me. No way was I living with that slut. Being with Percy made me forget that. That annoying default ringtone you get with IPhones blared from my phone.

"Annabeth Chase" I used the monotone voice I always did with my unknown phone call. It could always be clients from my work, Olympus Architecture, I was so close to being the boss.

"Wow, very business like Wise Girl," Percy voice crackled from the other line

"It could've been from a client, it's only been like 20 minutes miss me already?" I teased

"Nah, I just wanted to say your tank top is on my floor and I'm moving later today and could need some help moving boxes" I heard shuffling around

"You've finished packing?" And then I remembered I needed somewhere else to stay, "How many rooms does your new place have?"

"Um, like 5 bed 3 bath and 1 office. Why?" He asked

"I'm looking for a place to stay, it'll only be temporary" I could feel myself starting to sweat

"Oh yeah, there'll be enough room. Just bring over your stuff. What are friends for?" _Friends? We were friends?_ Annabeth thought, but none the less answered him

"Alright, thanks. I'll talk to you later," I hung up without a reply, and entered my key into the lock and opened the door.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Thalia rage screamed and stormed into the room, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Out." I shrugged, instead of taking my shoes off like I would a normal time, this time I walked straight past a shouting Thalia and into my room to pack.

Thalia was fumbling, "OUT?! WITH WHO?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A DAY?! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Then her voice softened, "Why are you packing?"

"Simple. I'm moving out." I didn't mean to sound so cold, but I didn't want to talk to her. I pulled whatever bags or boxes I had in my closet, Thalia's jaw hit the floor.

"Moving out?" She took a deep breath, "Moving out? You just can't do that"

"Just like you went behind my back and shoved your tongue down Luke's throat?" I snapped, Thalia-for once-looked hurt. I almost took back what I said. _Almost._

"Well, who you gonna live with then?" Thalia's voice was heavily guarded and cold.

"My friend."

"Pfft, friend? The Annabeth Chase I knew only had me as a friend" Thalia growled

I laughed darkly, "You sound just like Susie McCann, the highschool bully you protected me from. Remember her?" I stopped folding clothes and faced Thalia in the door way

Thalia's eyes glazed over, "Oh yeah. I almost got expelled for that fight I got into with her." Then like a bucket of cold water Thalia became cold again, "Guess that was pointless. Seeing now you're leaving me"

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR FIANCE!" I broke into pieces, Thalia bent down to comfort me but I ripped away from her touch. I finished stuffing clothes and picture into boxes. Tears still traced salty lines down my cheeks and dotted my picture frames, posters and cardboard boxes. Thalia stood beside me looking at me like a fragile glass piece, one wrong word and I'll shatter. Thanks to me being organized and clean most of my stuff was already in bins and sorted evenly.

I shakily dialed Percy,

"Hello?"

"Uh, can you pick me up?"

"Annabeth is everything okay?"

"It will be as long as you get me out of here,"

"You're done packing?"

"Yes. Can you please get me?" I had been successful of keeping my voice steady, but with the last word it broke and I let out a string curses in my head when Percy hung up. Thalia had been silent up to that point.

"You're leaving?" it was her turn to let her voice crack,

"I guess I am. Just like the way you slept with Luke" I snapped again,

"You need to let that go," she almost pleaded,

I was out of words, really torn in half. Part of me wanted to forgive her, after all she was my best friend since I was 7. And they say you can't turn your back on friends. Does that apply when your friend goes behind your back and gets together with your finace? The other half of me wanted keep yelling at her, making her feel sorry. Thankfully, I didn't get a chance to decide because Percy texted he was there. I texted back saying I needed help bringing down the boxes.

"Just go. I need to load up the car." Thalia looked like she wanted to say something, but shuffled out of the room. I sat on my knees and waited for Percy to knock on the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It took 45 minutes to pack all of my boxes and bins into Percy's new sports car (Came with the job). It could've taken less time, but Percy kept making me laugh and the first thing he did when he walked into the door was wrap me in a giant hug. when he did, I felt as comfortable as I ever did.

"So," Percy closed the trunk, "Turns out my dad hired fancy shamcny movers, movings all done" I nodded, I looked back at the apartments windows. Those windows belonged to my home. My old home. I could almost imagine Thalia all decked in black looked back at me. Percy touched my shoulder,

"You ready?" He asked concerned, I nodded feebly. I was feeling too many emotions to answer with words. Percy understood my look and opened the door of the car.

I smiled, a real smile, "You're still a gentleman" Percy smirked

The drive was full of traffic lights and twisty turns. Percy and I stayed silent. It wasn't a awkward silence, it was a comfortable silent I could live in forever.

{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The apartment was huge. A large spacious living room, with a wall completely made from windows. My first stop was the window wall. The windows captured the city scape, and at the perfect moment too. The sun was just setting, painted the sky shades of blue and purples. I could see light flicker on, little squares on buildings of black.

"You like it? My favorite part about this, it surprised my Dad. He thought I'd love the 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, gourmet kitchen, top of the list furniture and everything. Not a window." I nodded

"Oh you see that?" He pointed to the very corner of the window, I could see a couple of trees from Central Park,"That's where we met,"

"You mean you ran me over," I joked

"You also ran me over the 2nd time" He laughed. I went to one of my boxes OFFICE scrawled across the side. I rummaged through it until I found a black marker. I went over to the spot Percy pointed at, and made a star.

"There, now you can always remember that" I straightened up

He took me off guard and wrapped me in a hug, "No. Now _we_ can always remember that" I smiled. It felt good to have a friend. The little kitten Percy had saved wandered around the corner meowing.

"Aw, you kept it" I knelt down and itched its chin

Percy knelt down besides me, "Annabeth meet small Bob"

"Small Bob?" I asked

Percy nodded, "In highschool I had this friend named Bob, he was 6"7 and had bleach blonde hair. Bob helped a lot, and he said if he ever got a cat he would name it small Bob."

"Why'd you name your pet small Bob?"

"Bob, he kinda disappeared. Nobody saw him after graduation, I called his cell, the number was disconnected. He dropped of the face of the earth"

We talked for a bit more before deciding to go unpack. My room had a desk, queen size bed, walk in closet and connected bathroom. I started with filing things in my desk, putting pictures on the surface. I was half way done in about 2 hours when Percy interrupted me.

He whistled, "Wow, you can really work."

"Are you done?" I stepped out of the closet where I just started hanging up clothes.

"Nah, I'm like 1/8 through. I came to ask if you would like to go to the carnival with me tomorrow" Then he blushed, "Not like a date, like friends" I smiled

"Sure" I turned back to work. Percy stayed in my room and went over to my desk,

"Is this Thalia? Who's the blonde dude?" He picked up a picture, one of my favorites. Thalia had her head tossed back, she was laughing, Luke's arm was around me and I was staring at him. Taking another look, I noticed Luke was staring at Thalia.

"The blonde's Luke, my-my fiance..." I'm not sure why I let fiance slip out. But I guess I am living with Percy now, and if we were on a track to being friends I would have to let him know my past. _All_ of it. Helen, boarding school, and Luke.

Percy's jaw dropped to the floor, "You're engaged?"

"Was." I corrected him, my voice getting bitter

He slowly nodded, "Is that why you asked to move in?"

"Kinda. I met Luke 7 years okay, and it was kinda like love at first sight for me. So for 7 whole years I had the huge crush on him. Then he asked me out, and we dated for 3 years. It was complete bliss. For half a year we were engaged. Until I came home from my work, I work in a architecture firm, to find Luke and Thalia sucking face on the couch. Thalia and I lived together."

Percy sucked in, "You my friend are one tough gal" I weakly laughed. Talking about what happened just seemed to make it more real, like rubbing salt into a wound.

"Alright," Percy walked over to me, "We are not going to have a pity party. Lets order pizza and watch a bunch of cheesey movies." He stuck his arms around my waist slung me over his shoulders like a sack of flour.

"Percy I-don't-know-your-middle-name-but-I-wish-I-did Jackson put me down!" I pounded on his back, but he just laughed and walked into the kitchen to grab the house phone. He ordered the pizza, just plain cheese.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now put me down!" I shouted, he shrugged and dropped on the fancy leather couch.

Percy laughed and dived on the couch next to me, "Comfy right?"

I nodded, still feeling defeated.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

We ate the pizza, laughing all the while.

"So what happened with you and the hippie?" The moon had risen. It was just like the first time we had a sleep over

"Well," Percy breathed in deeply, "We've been off and on since, like, we were 16. When I first started college, I went to NYU and she went to some art school down in the south. I called her and some guy answered her phone it was like Octavian or something. So we had that giant bump, we had our longest break, 10 months. Then I asked her what should I do for this job, and then she instantly dumped me. I waited for days, she normally would call and apologize and we'd get back together. She didn't. Yesterday I saw I picture with her and some scrawny blonde kid, the comment said 'Me and Octavian on the beach! :)'.

"Octavian and I" I couldn't help butting in. Grammar issues were one of my pet peeves.

Percy laughed, "You're one of those people aren't you, always having to correct grammar mistakes"

"One of my pet peeves" I blushed, dipping my head so my hair fell into my face

Percy brushed the hair behind my ear, "You're cute when you blush" After saying this, Percy immediately blushed. To escape the awkward air I looked at the clock

"I better be off to bed, goodnight" I nodded my head and went straight to my room

After showering and changing I laid in the bed. But I couldn't sleep. I could only think of Percy brushing my hair from my face and him saying 'You're cute when you blush'. This comment set something off in me. This giddy feeling deep in her stomach, it made my heart beat faster and made me light headed. I knew it was a small girly crush, but I didn't feel this with Luke. I spent the night tossing and turning, unable to shut my mind up. When dawn rolled around, I padded from my room to the window. Only to find Percy already there.

"Unable to sleep too?" I asked moving to stand next to him,

"When's the last time you kissed someone?" Percy's question threw me off completely. _Why was he asking this? Wait, when was the_ _last time I kissed someone?_ I kissed Luke when we got engaged, that was a little over 7 months ago. I did kiss him before he went away for business, 5 months ago. Has it really been 5 months? All Luke and I did was fight. He'd spike something up, I'd cave and let him win. It was nothing even remotely close to a real relationship.

"It's been like 5 months, why?" I turned to face him

He shrugged, but obviously there was some deeper meaning behind his out of the blue question, "I was thinking of Me and Rachel and realized, our relationship really fell apart when she cheated on me. I haven't had a real kiss in about 3 years."

"Not one single one?" A good-looking, _When did I start thinking Percy was attractive? Well, sure he kinda is. Tan skin, muscular arms, with arms being muscular -Okay get out of your head Annabeth!_ -how has Percy not been kissed?

"Kinda pathetic right?" Percy chuckled sadly, my next move surprised me and Percy. I walked to him and kissed him. On the lips. He froze at first, but then he kissed me back. His arms wrapped around my waist. My hand flew to his hair, and I understood why he ran his fingers through it,

 _It's freakin soft_

I pulled away, it all seemed to soon. Something sparked inside of me. This kiss made me want another, made me want to keep kissing Percy.

I smoothed down his shirt collar, unaware I had wrinkled it, "There, now not so pathetic." I stepped back, "I'm going to get dressed, then we can head off to the carnival. I hope you didn't forget" I bit back a smile. Percy looked like a lost puppy. He nodded, dazed.

I went back to my room and squealed once the door was closed. After throwing on simple clothes and brushed my hair I went to meet Percy in the living room. Percy was standing angrily talking on the phone,

"I'll be in tonight" He then hung up

I walked over to him, "Who was that?"

"Uh, nobody. Ready?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Carnival was full of families and couples. There was rides, booths, and the smell of funnel cakes. First, Percy and I went on the ferris wheel, Percy leaned extremely close when we reached the top. Then Percy insisted he got cotton candy, and he made sure it was blue.

"Here, have some" He offered me part of the giant blue cloud. I took some, our fingers brushing together. Percy's cheeks and neck turned a shade of pink, and he turned away. Not fast enough though, I swear I caught him mouthing 'Be cool'.

"So," I said after a while, "Are you scared of heights?"

Percy looked down, "Maybe."

"Is Mr. Sassy getting embarressed?" When I saw him wince, I softened my voice, "Sorry. Wanna talk about it?" Percy shook his head.

"I bet you 15 bucks I can beat you in that water gun game" I took of racing, slowly at first until I heard rhythmic foot steps behind me. Then I sprinted full speed. As I was almost there, Percy raced past me.

"Gotta be faster than that Wise Girl!" He shouted, reaching the booth seconds before me.

"Haha" I said sarcastically. He just smirked. After the first round I won, Percy then demanded a rematch, he won it. They guy running finally said,

"Okay enough, dude your girlfriend won." His voice was scratchy.

Percy laughed and I just froze, _did we look like a couple? How is Percy not affected?_

"Hellooo? Annie get out your head" Percy snapped in front of my eyes a few times

I frowned, "Don't call me Annie. It's Annabeth. Hey, we should go. You've got to get ready for work and I should check in at my work" I looked at Percy only to find him staring at me.

He blinked a few times, "Oh, yeah. Let's go"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy knocked on my door, decked out in a wrinkled suit. _That makes him even hotter_ I shook my head

"Yeah?"

"I can't tie a tie" He stared at his shoes. I laughed lightly

I stood from my desk and went over to him. Grabbing his tie I said, "Don't worry. I know how"

Percy's face was priceless as I swiftly tied the tie, "Where'd you learn?" He asked

I hesitated, "I spent my junior high, and high school years in a boarding school

"You know, it might help to talk about..." His voice drifted off. I nodded, my hand on his shoulders.

I took a deep breath, "My Mom left me with my Dad, from a very young age. My dad's a history college professor. When I was 7 he remarried to a woman named Helen. My father was always away, and Helen pretended I wasn't there. When I turned 12, his trips turned from days, to weeks, and then to months. Helen, couldn't wait to get rid of me. As soon as I entered junior high she sent me off to boarding school, Diamond Ranch Academy for troubled teens. Thalia found a way to get in trouble and join me there. That's also where I met Luke. The boarding school was here in New York, once I graduated, I went to NYU and never went back home to San Fransisco."

Percy hugged me, his hand circling my waist, "I'm glad you were shipped off, that way you were able to meet me" He whispered, his lips brushing my ear. I untangled myself from him,

"Thanks. Off to work with you. I better check in too" Then, like I was watching myself rather than controlling me, I kissed his cheek. Percy got the same dazed look on his face. I stifled a laugh. Percy took a few seconds to regain himself, but when he did he gave me a lopsided grin and walked out of my room. I got dressed in my work clothes and headed out the door myself. Only to remember that I left my car in front of my old apartment. So I had to hail a cab to the apartment and then pick up my car and head to Olympus Architecture. I was pretty high up in the latter, not a CEO but a CEO's assistant.

"Ah, Annabeth. Your on a break, why are you here?" Beckendorf rumbled when I walked in his office. Most people don't like their boss, but Beckendorf and I were pretty good friends. His girlfriend, Silena, and were close too. He knew of the whole Luke thing, he knew Luke. Beckendorf's real name was Charles, but only Silena called him that, others called him Mr. Beckendorf (Which he absolutely hated), or Beckondorf.

"Just checking in," I sighed, "When is my assigned break over? It's been forever"

Beckendorf laughed, "I gave you a month and a half, you have half a month to go"

"Ugh, thats forever. How can you manage to give somebody that long of a break?"

"You're one of the best employees, You've done enough work to take a year off."

I smiled, "So if you don't need me, I'll be off," I turned towards the door

"Wait, Annabeth, if you desperately want to help" I perked up, "We're signing a contract with Oceanus Boats I.n.c. and I need you to meet the CEO for me"

"Why do you need me to meet him? Can't you? Wait...plans with Silena" I nodded

Beckendorf's dark colored face flashed pink, "The meeting's over there in about 15 minutes"

"Okay, thanks!" I called, already out the door

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I drove towards the sea, that's what the sticky note Beckendorf gave me said. He was right, I'd know the building when I saw it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf's assistant, here for a meeting with the new CEO" I told the round and elderly desk lady

She nodded, her finger flying across the keys of her laptop, "10th floor, his is the large office" I nodded, _How come all the sterotypical CEOs are guys?_

The elevator was fast and played the song 'Do you like Pina coladas?'. The door swished open on the tenth floor and I stepped out. Desks were spotted around, some had people sitting in them while others were empty. I wound around them till I came to a large room with door at the end. I knocked,

"Come in" The voice was muffled,

I strode in and stopped in my tracks, there was Percy sitting in the large oak desk, his suit jacket on the back of the chair and paper piled on his desk.

"Annabeth..." He trailed off, equally surprised, "What, what are you doing here?"

"I work for Beckendorf, he had another meeting and asked me to fill in. You're the new CEO here?"

Percy tiredly nodded, "Most tiresome job ever," Then Percy rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, "Would you, like-like-"

After spending an entire summer in high school reading psychology and neuroscience, I had picked up on human body language. I'm 99.9998% Percy was trying to ask me out. "I'd love to" I saved him the trouble, he looked like was gonna be sick.

Percy's shoulders relaxed and he broke out into a grin, "Shall we get on with this meeting?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I will admit the meeting was 75% flirting, but we some things done. I gave Beckendorf the notes and hurried home. I had a date tonight. A date. I don't think I had one since Luke asked me out the night he proposed, but that date really flopped. A big flop. My high-school self came out, that high school version of yourself where you went through in awkward stage with weird feelings, acne all over, and spent way too much time thinking of your crush. _That version._ I stayed in my room, filing through my desk, flicking pencils across the room, and tidying up, and my mind could only think of Percy. _Now I remember why I hated High School,_ I thought angrily. I was re-reading 'War and Peace' when I heard Percy come home. I looked at myself in the mirror, _Crap, I'm still wearing my work clothes._ After a change of clothes, in record time too, I tried to keep my cool and walked in the living room. I expected to see Percy, changed and ready to go, not to find him sleeping on the couch still in a suit. I laughed when I saw a trail of drool on his chin. I laughed. Percy snapped awake,

"Woah, do you always watch your dates sleep?" His voice was deep and husky, _Sexy too,_ I laughed again

I made eye contact, "You drool when you sleep" Percy self-consciously dried his chin,

"Ready to go out?" As if on cue, lightning flashed across the sky, shorty followed by a crackle of thunder. Rain started steadily falling.

Percy chuckled, "On second thought let's stay in tonight," I nodded in agreement.

We ordered a pizza, I gave the delivery guy in extra big tip. After eating the pizza, we ended up cuddling on the couch.

"What do you wanna watch Wise Girl?" Percy asked flipping through the TV. I watched titles zoom past my eyes, from a kid show called Doc. McStuffins, to Criminal Minds, and a rerun sports game.

I covered his hand with mine, "Or, you could just hold me for awhile" I looked up at him to find him smiling,

"Sounds amazing" I snuggled deeper into Percy's side, burying my nose into the crook of his neck. Percy sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Wise Girl?" Percy whispered minutes later

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something,"

"What kinda something?" I asked

"Anything," Percy twirled one of my golden curls around his index finger. Well what could I tell him? _You could tell about that one time where you stole a mint of the department store's counter. Or when your heart broke when you walked in one Luke and Thalia sucking face..._

"When I was like, 7, I stole a mint off a store's counter,"

Percy chuckled, "What else did you think of telling me? You were thinking of something else"

"It was the time I found out about Luke dating Thalia behind my back:

 _I'd gotten off of work early. On the way home I thought about taking Luke to dinner, something romantic. I was still giddy about the giant ring on my finger, I was head over heels for him. I continued being in a great, perky mood. I said hello to Peter, the desk security guy, and hummed all the way up to our floor. I wasn't living with Luke at the time, even though I spent most of the week there. I unlocked the door, and my heart shattered. Too wrapped up in each other, Luke and Thalia were heavily making out. I dropped my purse and keys, making a loud enough noise that they looked up. I'd never seen Luke to pale, his eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets. Thalia covered her face. I had stormed right past both of them and went into my room. I cried most of the night, sleeping very few hours. I heard Thalia shuffle around, she even knocked on my door a few times. The next morning, Thalia always slept late, I went outside to run, and I met you,_

"Wow. Did Luke ever try to talk to you?" Small Bob hopped on the couch, he had gotten bigger.

I shook my head, "Now you tell me something."

Percy thought hard, "I have dyslexia and ADHD,"

"No way! Me too" I sat up and slapped his shoulder

He rubbed his shoulder, "Ouch,"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Our next date was out in public. We decided on having dinner in a sushi place not far from the apartment. I won't forget getting kicked out of the sushi restaurant because we kept laughing too loud.

"Did," Percy wheezed, "see that guy's face?"

I bumped his shoulder, "Or how that vein popped out of the bald guy's head?!" I turned to see Percy staring at me

"You're beautiful," He said seriously,

I blushed and looked at my feet, "No, I'm not"

"Don't say that," Percy grabbed my bicep and we stopped walking. He then pulled me into an alley way nearby, "You are gorgeous, so gorgeous I could stare at you forever. Trust me when I say this, you are breathtakingly beautiful. And, I swear on my Mom, thats-"

"A pretty big deal, I know" I muttered, I leaned against the alley wall. I couldn't fight the blush that creeped onto my cheeks.

Percy's hands caressed my neck, before he brought our lips together. My veins felt like fire raced through them, Percy pushed me against the wall. Passion and lust invaded my mind, all I could think about was Percy. I brought my hands to his hair and tangled them in. I could've kept kissing him for hours. But, then I remember we were in some dingy alley, and I was getting my dress dirty.

"Percy" I whispered into his lips, "Percy" I whispered more urgently, Percy pulled back sheepishly

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry,"

"No, it's just we're in an alley and in public..." Percy understood,

Percy grabbed my hand, "Let's continue this back home,"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Oh my god, you did not just say that!" I covered my ears. _Percy's thought of having kids with me, we've only been going out for 2 weeks! He's already thought of names, genders, everything!_

"What?! Do you not think of having kids?!" He yelled

I looked at him, "No! I've been living with the future writing its self! I don't think this will work if you've already got everything planned!"

"Well you know what?!"

"What?!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

"THATS THE FIRST TIME WE'VE SAID THAT"

"I"M GOING TO KISS YOU"

"YOU BETTER"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I padded across the hallway, shaking. My nightmare still haunting me even after I woke up. I knock on Percy's door. And then again. When I lifted my fist for the third knock when Percy answered the door. I wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Woah, Annabeth. Are you okay?" Percy plucked me from him. He bent his head down to look me in the eye.

"Bad dream..." I choke out. I wasn't in the mood talk, I just wanted Percy. Percy thought, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the apartment. He led me to the window. He dropped my wrist and walked into the kitchen. I heard shuffling and drawers opening and closing. Percy came back with a red sharpie. He knelt down and drew a heart by my star on the small glimpse of Central Park.

"Percy, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, tired.

Percy stepped back, "This way we'll always remember where we met. Or also known as the best day of my life"

My heart swelled, he said _we'll._ Like he knew we'll be together. I laced our fingers together. And kissed him long and hard.

"It'll be there for our kids,"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **5 years later**

"Athena! Stop running in the house!" Percy chased a little blonde girl throughout the apartment, he found her memorized at the large window, her little fingers caressing a smudged black star and red heart.

"Daddy, what's this?" She looked at her dad with big sea green eyes, her look close to a baby seal's.

Percy smiled at her, "Hey, Wise Girl! She finally noticed it!"

Annabeth rounded the corner, a small baby curled in a blanket, "Shh, Tyson is sleeping" she then smiled when she noticed the heart and star. Percy went over to her and intertwined their hands, wedding rings gleaming.

"Well," Percy started, "Those mark Central Park"

"And?" The little girl pushed on

"A magical thing happened there. It all starts with a beautiful girl who wasn't looking where she was going..."

* * *

 **AN: So this story took me about a month to write. I feel really good about the beginning but slowly it gets worse towards the ending. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **R &R**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **~Joy ^.^**


End file.
